Numerous word games and games of knowledge exist. A common feature of these games involves imposing a question to the player or players, and requiring the player to draw upon his or her knowledge in order to answer the question. If the player has only limited knowledge about the subject under consideration, he will have little success in answering the questions. As a consequence, the player is apt to become discouraged and will derive little enjoyment from the game.